


My friends are also my lovers

by ISawYourGhostTonight



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, bottom!Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISawYourGhostTonight/pseuds/ISawYourGhostTonight
Summary: What happened before Quentin, Eliot and Margo woke up naked together OR the threesome that was never shownI wasn't satisfied with the end of 1x11 so I rewrote itThe title is inspired by the song Le temps est bon by Isabelle Pierre ("J'ai deux amis qui sont aussi mes amoureux" : literally "I have two friends who are also my lovers")





	My friends are also my lovers

Eliot was already fast asleep and Quentin focussed on the sound of his snores. It grounded him for a few seconds and helped him forget the bubbling of feelings in his chest. Even with magical help, bottling your emotions was an awful idea. He still felt overwhelmed from drinking them back after their night practice. He had to remind himself that getting rid of his feelings was necessery to learn battle magic but his brain kept telling him that if he wasn't such a bad magician and a bad person he could probably learn it all without those stupid bottles. Being drunk and trying to keep his mind on the steady breathing of Eliot wasn't enough to stop Quentin's depression induced self-loathing. He shook the thought, trying to keep out of that territory. Maybe if he ignored all this hatred and existencial dread he could get some sleep tonight. A particularly loud snore made him remember what Eliot had told him before Margo helped to get him to his bed  
  
"You know, he was talking about Chatwin's Torrent" Quentin said, his voice croaky  
  
Margo was looking at him, propped on her elbow, keeping an eye on Eliot's sleeping figure. "Let's be honest, there's a lot more wrong with Eliot than a broken leg".  
  
Quentin moved to mirror Margo's postition on the bed. He noticed she looked worried and unusually sad. Her faced was different. Her sassy and detached persona was long gone and the raw feelings she had to drink back a couple of hours earlier were still showing through the tension between her eyebrows and her watery eyes. Quentin wondered if she could see how miserable he felt just by looking at him. Then he remembered he probably looked like that most of the time. He was so tired of feeling this miserable. Lost, alone, empty. Maybe the Torrent could be useful to him. He wondered if the water could fix brains as well as bodies. But then, he thought of the Fillory books and he figured it could actually be possible.  
  
"The spring didn't just fix Rupert's leg, it healded him" Quentin said, remembering the words on the familiar paper from those books he read times and times again. He looked back at Margo. "It healed all of him "  
  
Margo smiled and the contrast between the shape of her lips and the sadness of her eyes looked strange. Quentin realised that Margo was also a complicated and nuanced person. He had never seen her that way. He used to almost envy her leveled and careless attitude, he wished his emotions could be this stable and controlled. However, in this moment, he understood Margo might be as damaged as he felt.  
  
"That's the thing about you, Q. You actually believe in magic" She said, looking in his eyes as if she was trying to understand him, to see the world the same way he did.  
  
"So does everyone" replied Quentin with a frown. He didn't get her point, magic was real, of course everyone believed in it. Margo shook her head slightly.  
  
"No... We all know it's real but you believe in it. You just love it, pure and simple". She looked away for a second or two and Quentin could almost see the mess of emotions she had to swallow back run up to her eyes. Margo spent so much time living and keeping busy to avoid all of this... She couldn't help but say everything that was going on in her head when her worst fears, regrets and worries mixed with the bundle of unprocessed emotions had just been injected back into her system.  
  
"You know, I've never loved something like that". She looked back at Quentin and he could see all the pain she felt at that moment.  
  
"That's not true" was all he could say, he was lost for words and too wrapped up in his own head to figure something clever and reassuring to tell her. Raw emotions were swirling in his brain, and all the alcohol he had drunk to try and ease the pain wasn't helping.  
  
Margo changed the subject as her eyes fell once more on Eliot's body, he looked carefree and peaceful in his sleep. She was worried about him. Eliot hadn't been himself -or sober- for weeks. He was agitated, angry and sad most of the time. Drugs and alcohol hardly ever worked anymore.  
  
"Maybe Fillory can fix him cause he's really not okay and he just doesn't care" Margo's voice broke. She couldn't help but let a tear slip from her eyes, it was all too much. When did their life become so messy ?  
  
"It's okay." Said Quentin in the most reassuring tone he could muster.  
  
Margo was full on crying at that point, Quentin didn't really know what to do. He wasn't even shocked anymore, he just felt like the whole world came crashing down as Margo lost control. He didn't think it was possible for her to break down, yet she was sobbing and snuggling into him. She looked so small and young right now, Quentin was astonished at this sight. He couldn't even comprehend what was happening, being so wrapped up in the chaos that was his brain. He never thought she was capable of feeling this deeply and now she was looking for shelter in his arms, her feelings overpowering her completely. Nothing was right, everyone was miserable. She was shaking lightly and he rubbed her back to try and soothe her. He whispered : "We're gonna do whatever we can, I promise."  
  
Margo took a deep breath and his words seemed to calm her down a little. She stared up at him, and Quentin thought she looked almost grateful. But there was something else in her teary eyes, it looked like she was expecting something. Quentin's hand kept rubbing her back, he was confused. But Margo's eyes looked down to his lips, he could almost see the cogs in her mind spinning. He frowned. Nothing made sense anymore, he didn't understand anything, he couldn't make sense of her behaviour. It was all too much. Too much feelings, too much conversation, too much worry and pain.  
  
Margo looked at him like she was trying to get in his head, to scan his thoughts. Even Quentin didn't know what he was thinking. His mind was overflowing with feelings, he couldn't find the space to think. But Margo leaned back, laying flat on the bed, still watching him with this intense look in her eyes. She brought her hand to his face and her fingers felt cold and almost too delicate on his cheek. The feeling of her skin on his stubble tickled him a little, and all of his attention was on the small patch of his face she was touching. The clouds in his mind cleared a little. He didn't feel so overwhelmed anymore, there was something tangible happening and it seemed easy, simple. It almost made him forget everything else.  
  
Margo looked at peace, her face wasn't tense anymore, her eyes were dry but they glowed with something Quentin couldn't quite decipher. A small smirk stretched her lips, she looked like she wanted to devour him. She didn't seem small and helpless anymore, she looked like she was taking this matter into her own hands. The real Margo came rushing to the surface and it made Quentin feel better, like familiarity was coming back to them.  
  
Quentin bowed his head, closed his eyes and kissed her before he could convince himself it wasn't a good idea. When their lips touched, it felt like taking a deep breath after having been under water for hours. Everything made sense again, it was just this, this feeling, their skin touching. It was easy, simple. Margo's lips felt plump under his own and he could feel her devilish smile. She wanted this and Quentin was following exactly the plan she had in mind. The more they kissed, the more they forgot about the jumble of pain, anxiety and hopelessness bubbling inside them.  
  
Quentin's hand had found Margo's waist but it slid down to rest on her hip. He sneaked his thumb under her t-shirt to touch her skin. Even though her fingertips sill felt cold on his neck, the skin he discovered with his thumb felt hot, and warmth was radiating from her whole body. Margo kissed him deeper, their lips moving together, chasing, crashing, teasing. The mess of their emotions was leaving their bodies to make them both feel as light as when they were geese flying towards Brakebills South.  
  
Margo was leaning into his touch, he could feel her stomach tense up when his hand got towards her belly button. She was so responsive and uninhibited it made him loose his last bit of self control. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Her blushing cheeks looked as pink as her lips and the look in her eyes made his stomach twist with excitement. He grabbed the hem of her skin-tight top and she lifted her arms to help him get it over her head. The dark blue cotton of her bra made her skin look golden. Her body was small and toned, she was breathing hard and it made her breasts push against the fabric they were trapped in. But looking wasn't enough, Quentin wanted to feel her, to touch her.  
  
Quentin moved over her and kissed her neck, one hand in her hair and the other roaming over every bit of exposed skin he could find. In the crook of her neck he could smell the shampoo she used, he was surrounded by her : the look of her skin, the sound of her breath, the smell of her hair. He was licking and biting softly at her neck and collarbones. As he was caressing her stomach, her body rolled into his hands. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so intensly, she was aware of every movement of his lips, every brush of his fingers. She was in tune with her body, with her senses, with her feelings.  
  
Margo grabbed Quentin's hips and guided them between her legs. He moved seamlessly and followed her quiet instructions, still licking and kissing her neck. Margo's hands found their way under Quentin's shirt, caressing and scratching his back. His skin was hot against her fingertips and she could feel his back muscles move against her palms. He moaned into her neck, almost surprised to like the feeling of her hands this much. As the mess of emotions was pushed away by the simplicity of their bodies moving against one another, every touch felt acute, powerful, profound. Quentin wanted to feel more of her, the fabric of his shirt between them felt too rough.  
  
"Take it off", he mumbled in a whisper "please". He couldn't believe how good it felt, forgetting everything, focussing on his body and hers, he wanted to feel their stomach rub together, he wanted her breasts to push against his chest. He wanted to feel all of her against him.  
  
Margo slipped back into her dominant role, the one she liked to play the most. She pushed Quentin's shoulders away from her until he sat on his heels. She mirrored him and sat before him. It felt strange to not touch his skin, to only feel the warmth radiating from his body from afar. She looked up at Quentin's face and he looked frustrated as well, his eyes were begging for more. She smirked at him, he wasn't going to get what he wanted that easily. Turning her attention back to his body, she lifted his shirt a few inches to reveal a small line of skin. She looked at his pale stomach and the thin hair scattered in the middle. She wanted to take this slow, to make it last as long as possible, stretch this spacetime that seemed to exist outside the world. She grabbed his hips and leaned forward to kiss his skin. Quentin let out a shaky breath, savouring every swipe of her tongue, every brush of her lips. She kept kissing and licking his lower stomach, feeling it tense and move under her lips with satisfaction.  
  
Margo lifted his shirt, inch by inch and slowly explored the newly exposed skin. Quentin could hardly keep his hands off his erection, she was driving him crazy with lust. He felt hot and his body was moving and arching of its own accord, he let go of everything to feel as much as he could. Margo was moving up his abdomen, painfully slow, revelling in every shaky breath and small sound she licked out of him. She wanted to feel every last bit of his skin under her hands and her lips. When his shirt was bunched up under his armpits, she finally lifted it over his head and looked at him for a second. His chest was heaving with each breath and he was looking at her lustfully, a blush creeping down his neck and torso.  
  
"Well, who gave you permission to have all this fun without me ?" Eliot's voice came to their ears as if he was twelve feet away. They were too engrossed in the moment to remember he had been there, asleep -or so they thought- all this time.  
  
Eliot rose from the bed, towering over them. He was discheveled, ruffled and sleepy, and he still looked magnificent. Quentin couldn't help but want to rip all of his clothes and admire his naked body. Margo turned towards Eliot with her usual smirk, his attention immediately shifted to her. She walked up to him and started unbuttoning his vest and his shirt.  
  
Eliot's eyes had been following her movements up to that moment, but they suddently shot up to stare at Quentin, as if he suddenly remembered he was in the room too. His gaze slipped from Quentin's face to look at his chest, roaming over his shoulders, taking in his nipples and wandering down and down until they found the waitband of his jeans. A delighted smile stretched Eliot's lips, he looked like a kid seeing a new toy for the first time. But then, something darker, lustful overtook his features for an instant and it made Quentin's chest swell with pride and confidence. When their eyes locked back together, Eliot's face changed. He put his desire and all the little fantasies he had entertained about Quentin to the back of his mind. He looked serious and careful as he asked, softly "Is this okay ?"  
  
Quentin gave a small laugh. If Eliot was a psychic instead of a pysical kid, he would have known that Quentin daydreamed about kissing him a dozen times a day. Quentin walked up to him and did just that, lifted up on tiptoe to reach his mouth. Their lips swayed and danced together, softly at first, as if they were testing the waters. Eliot didn't want to scare Quentin away and his lips touched his like he was as fragile as glass. Quentin quickly got frustrated by Eliot's lips barely brushing his own, they felt like a feather, barely even there. He brought his hand to the back of Eliot's neck and attacked his lips, lapping and biting. Eliot smiled into the kiss and pushed his hand on Quentin's lower back to press their bodies together.  
  
Margo finished undoing all of Eliot's buttons and took off his shirt and vest. Eliot left Quentin's mouth to chase Margo's. While the two had kissed many times before, for fun or comfort, it had never been as sensual and purposeful as the kiss they shared at that moment. Eliot's left hand was still on Quentin's lower back but his right one was cupping Margo's jaw, caressing her skin. Quentin couldn't take his eyes off Eliot's exposed body, his skin was smooth and pale, contrasting with the dark hair sprawled over his chest. Quentin lay his hand on Eliot's heart and felt it beating fast and strong. He slowly slid it down his torso, fascinated by how his darker skin looked against Eliot's body.  
  
When his hand reached the elastic of Eliot's underwear peaking out of his pants, Quentin leaned his face against Eliot's shoulder. He played with the hem, caressing lightly the skin that was under it and running his fingers along the waistband. Eliot smelled of soft deodorant, sweat and magic. His body was hot and the feeling of his skin under Quentin's made him want to explore every inch of him. The more Quentin played with Eliot's waistband, the more Eliot's hand dig into his lower back. Quentin's body got hotter by the second and he started to kiss the skin that was directly under his mouth, almost absent-mindedly at first. Eliot moaned in Margo's mouth and Quentin smiled, happy to be the source of this reaction.  
  
Eliot was still kissing Margo, one hand in her hair, his messy feelings were going away by the second, he lived fully in the present moment, forgetting everything that once lived in his mind. He was only his body, he could feel everything that was being done to it, every brush of lips, every stir of his erection, every touch. He wished Quentin's hand would do something, anything. He felt lust overshadow every last overwhelming emotion he had swallowed back a few hours before. Margo slung her arms around his neck, she was kissing him fiercely, deeply. The feeling of Quentin's mouth on his skin and Margo's lips on his was all he could ask for. But when Quentin's mouth went near his nipple, shivers went down his spine, and he figured there was, in fact, something more he could ask for.  
  
Margo felt Eliot's body move, his breath quicken. He was getting impatient. She slid her hands to join Quentin's on Eliot's waistband. She was caressing the skin there, mirroring Quentin. Eliot had to break the kiss to take it all in and Margo left his mouth to lick at his collar bone. Eliot was useless, his arms limp at his sides, his legs barely supporting him. He didn't think being touched could be so liberating. It didn't only feel good, it felt like salvation.  
  
Quentin's lips were still closing in on Eliot's nipple without touching it. Eliot's torso was tensing under both Quentin's and Margo's lips and hands. Gaining back control of his limbs, he slid his left hand down Quentin's back to cup his ass, feeling it over his jeans, kneading. Quentin's hips thrusted into Eliot's thigh at the feeling, almost instinctinvely. His mouth found Eliot's nipple licked it, sucked around it lightly until Eliot's was moaning, his head thrown back. Margo's hand slid down Eliot's waistband and cupped his bulging erection. Eliot's body rolled onto the pressure, and his hand grabbed her shoulder to stabilize his rocking body. He couldn't believe how much he felt, how intense everything was.  
  
As Margo's hand was still pawing at Eliot's boner, she unclasped her bra with her free hand and quickly got rid of it. Her torso was now completely touching Eliot's and she let go of a sigh when she felt her hardened nipples on his hot skin.  
  
At the sudden movement in his peripheral vision, Quentin turned his head towards her and drank this new sight. Margo's chest puffing out against Eliot's bare skin, her hands on his groin and her lips on his neck. His heart swelled with desire and he abandonned Eliot's nipple to press his lips against Margo's shoulders. She sighed, keen to be touched again. Her lips moved down to close in on Eliot's other nipple, her tongue following the same movement on the bundle of skin as her hand on Eliot's buldge.  
  
Quentin pressed his body against Margo's back and kept kissing across her shoulders. His hands were gripping her waist and his hips were flat against her butt. His fingers sneaked under the waistband of her jeans, making her shiver with anticipation. She pushed her body away from Eliot's so Quentin could unbutton her pants. Doing so, she rubbed her clothed butt against Quentin's growing buldge. He let out a sharp breath and wrapped his hands around Margo's waist to undo her pants. Usually his hands were shaking but at that moment they obeyed him perfectly and unzipped Margo's pants swiftly. He had to stop licking at her shoulder to get her jeans down her legs. He sat on his heels to get them off, with Margo's help.  
  
After having thrown the jeans behing him, he realised his head was levelled with her plump butt that was covered in very small, dark blue panties. He put both his hands on her thighs and massaged them. He was almost acting on instinct, forgetting everything he ever knew. His mind was blank and he did everything he felt like doing, without overthinking, without thinking at all. He kept pawing at Margo's skin, working his way up, watching the skin move under his fingers. Once his hands covered her cheeks, Margo's back arched to push her butt against them. She was moving against him as he kneaded her ass, focussing on the sensation of his palms against her skin. Quentin smiled. Eliot's voice reached his ears.  
  
"Q, what are you doing down here to make her stop whatever she was doing to my whole body ?" Eliot's voice was teasing but the effect wasn't as effective since he was still breathing so heavily.  
  
Quentin got up and looked at him. He looked downright sinful. A small smile stretched his lips across his blushing face. His features were still full of lust and his hooded eyes looked at him expectantly. His chest was shining with beads of sweat and the traces of Margo's tongue, still fresh around his nipple.  
  
Eliot thought Quentin looked just as delicious, his hair tousled, some strands stuck to his face. His mouth was slightly open from all his heavy breathing. His hipbones were jutting out against his pants that were strained over his erection. He looked more confident than ever, his gaze slowly moving up and down Eliot's body. He looked like he appreciated every curve, every small muscle, every hair, everything. The way Quentin looked at him made Eliot shiver. His eyes seemed to linger on his bulge, his eyebrow crooked, his face tilted to the side. He looked curious and excited. A small, lustful laugh escaped Eliot's mouth. He moved his hands towards his lower stomach and stroke the skin there, moving slowly towards his waistband. He wondered what Quentin's face would look like when he realised he was touching himself looking at him, pretending it was Quentin's hands in place of his own. Quentin's eyes shot back to Eliot's, questionning. Eliot smirked and slowly unbuttoned his jeans, looking straight into Quentin's eyes, almost daring.  
  
The movement of his hands made Quentin look back down, his own hands gripping his thighs. He looked fascinated by the slow motions of Eliot's fingers when he unzipped his pants, showing black, tight, briefs. Eliot started peeling his jeans off his legs, Quentin was inspecting every one of his movements. His leg folding, his arm stretching, his hips swaying to shift his weight to the now naked leg. His muscles flexing as he freed his other legs from his pants. Eliot's underwear were much smalled and tighter than anything he'd ever wear himself. It made his mouth water and his hand move just a little closer to his own boner.  
  
"I've never seen anyone look at me like that, are you okay ?" Eliot said with a small laugh. Margo followed him and had a long look at Quentin.  
  
"He does look starstruck" She commented, teasing.  
  
"I mean, I kind of am" Replied Quentin, still watching Eliot's body, avoiding their faces to stare at everything he never had the luck of seeing.  
  
Eliot didn't waste any more time and walked up to Quentin who finally looked back at his face. Eliot went straight for Quentin's belt to unhook it. Eliot's finger felt rushed and impatient against his skin and he smiled at the feeling. Quentin let Eliot unbutton and unzip his jeans and yank them off his legs. Quentin kept looking Eliot in the eyes when he sat back on the bed and took his jeans off entirely. Then, he leaned back on his hands, spreading his legs slightly, flirtyly. Eliot was surprised by his confidence, by his steady gaze, by the way his eyes invited him to press his body onto his.  
  
Slowly, Eliot got closer to Quentin who slid back to the center of the bed, still looking straight into Eliot's eyes. Eliot crawled over him and Quentin lay back, he couldn't wait to feel Eliot's weight on his body, to feel his skin against his. He shivered at the idea of their buldges rubbing together. He wanted Eliot all over him, he wanted to feel his lips, to smell his skin again.  
  
Eliot's slung his legs on either side of Quentin's body, still hovering over him. He was lowering himself so slow, Quentin couldn't take it. He gripped Eliot's hips and pushed them down onto him. Eliot supported his weight on his elbows on each side of Quentin's face and they both moaned softly when their clothed dicks rubbed against one another.  
  
Eliot lay flat against Quentin, engulfing his whole body, snuggling his head next to Quentin's. They could hear each other's laboured breath as the rolled their bodies together. Quentin could feel all of Eliot, his stomach against his, their hips bumping, Eliot's tight nipples against his chest. Quentin slapped his hands on Eliot's butt and kept them there, moving with it, kneadind, guiding. Eliot laughed softly, but it sounded more like a moan to Quentin's ears. Their pelvises were moving more and more frantically together, chasing pressure. Eliot's entire body was rolling onto Quentin's smaller frame. Quentin arched his back in a desperate attempt to feel more of Eliot's body. Eliot laughed between whimpers, happy to have this effect of him. He wanted to see what he was doing to Quentin, to see his face, to see the movements of his chest when he arched his body like that.  
  
Eliot leaned back, straddling Quentin, shifting their position and making Quentin whimper at the new friction. He could thrust better that way and when he went back to it, everything felt more intense. He spread his legs even more to get his dick as close as possible to Quentin's. His stomach started doing little flips when he looked down at Quentin. His hair was all over the place, his hands were squeezing Eliot's thighs and his mouth was open to let out small whimpers. The muscles from his stomach where tensing and releasing as he moved to get more pressure on his erection. He was thrusting up to meet Eliot's movements, they moved together as one.  
  
Meanwhile, Margo had found the box where Eliot kept all his toys and fished out a small vibrator, lube and some candoms. She got on the bed behind Eliot who was still rubbing against Quentin and turned the vibrator on to slide it down Eliot's back. He moaned and stopped moving, knowing what was about to happen. Quentin slipped his hands under Eliot's briefs and helped him get them off. As Eliot went back to his previous position straddling Quentin's hips, Margo squeezed some lube on her fingers. When she found Eliot's hole and circled it slowly, Eliot's eyes were on Quentin.  
  
Quentin was amazed at the view. Eliot, legs spread over him, his dick jutting out, his balls resting on his own clothed boner. Eliot's eyes struggled to stay open and he was biting his lips to try and get some control over the sounds bubbling in the back of his throat. Quentin could barely see Margo behind him but he could figure out what she was doing as he felt her hands softly bumping in his thigh. She was still sliding the vibrator up and down Eliot's body, but Quentin stopped her hand when the vibrator came into view. He looked at her and asked "Can I do it ?"  
  
"Oh please" Eliot moaned at the thought, his dick jerking.  
  
Margo let out a small laugh and stopped circling Eliot's hole, she gave Quentin the vibrator and they changed places so Quentin was behind Eliot and Margo propped her back against the bed, watching them both.  
  
Quentin put lube on the tip of the vibrator, making sure it was covered in it. Eliot was looking at Margo who had her legs spread and was playing with her nipples. He never thought that women could make him feel horny, or as horny as men did. But the way Margo looked, her eyes dominant and her pose careless, changed his mind. She was staring at him, daring to keep his eyes on hers, waiting for his next move with a small smirk. She looked like she was overseeing this whole process, like a godess looking down on men fulfilling the destiny she wrote for them.  
  
Eliot felt the vibrations return on his lower back and slide down to his butt. His eyes closed of their own accord. "Come on, Q" he begged. Eliot spread his legs even more, inviting Quentin to finally put the vibrator inside him.  
  
Quentin sat back on his heels and cupped one of Eliot's cheeks to spread his ass. With curiosity, he softly pressed the tip to Eliot's hole. Eliot groaned deeply and fell forward, supporting his weight with his hands. His eyes were still closed and he was still whipering, revelling in the familiar sensation. Quentin could enjoy a new view now, Eliot on all fours, his back arched, his ass opening up for him. And Margo facing him, legs spread apart, her fingers playing with her boobs, her gaze intense and powerful. Quentin shivered and looked back down to press the vibrator harder on Eliot's asshole. Slowly, he penetrated Eliot who was moaning at the vibrations. The sound of Eliot's laboured breaths assured him he was doing a good job.  
  
Margo was devouring the sight. Eliot looked beautiful, engrossed in bliss, his curly hair stuck to his forehead. Her hands slid down to her underwear, she touched herself over the fabric for a while, looking at Eliot's mouth. Quickly, he hand found her naked skin and she looked at Quentin as she started to circle her clitoris. He was concentrating on the task at hand, caressing Eliot's thigh with his free hand and thrusting the vibrator slowly in Eliot's ass. His chest was heaving and the rythm of his breathing captured Margo's attention for a while.  
  
Eliot's eyes slowly opened as he was getting used to the vibrations. He looked back at Margo and processed what she was doing. He mirrored her and shifted his weight to one hand to use the other to slide up and done his dick. Margo and Eliot were looking into each other's eyes now, purposefully. Eliot looked like he had something in mind, a devilish grin spread his shining lips. Margo's gaze failed to take it all in, there was too much happening : Eliot's hand on his penis, the muscles of his arms straining, the look in his eyes, and Quentin being him, biting his lips to focus more on the task at hand, his naked torso. Everything she could look at was Eliot's pink mouth. She could barely understand what was said when he moved his lips, too entranced with the look of them.  
  
"Q, do you want to fuck me already ?" Eliot asked with a smirk, still looking at Margo. Quentin looked back at him. He could only see the back of his head but imagining the look on his face was enough to make him chuck the vibrator to the floor and get rid of his underwear.  
  
As Quentin was putting on a candom and lubing his erection, Eliot crawled slowly towards a surprised looking Margo. She stopped her movement to try and figure out what Eliot had in mind. Eliot grabbed her legs and swiftly pulled her towards him, making her lay flat on her back. He kissed her lips softly and replaced her hands with his inside her underwear. Margo moaned in his mouth, enjoying the new feelings of his hands down her underwear. He caressed her short pubic hair and asked "Will you let me go down on you ? I've wanted to try for a while."  
  
"Well, well, not so vagina repulsed, are you ?" She teased and he smiled back. "Of course" she responded, more serious, staring at his lips. She felt herself getting wetter at the suggestion, she couldn't refuse him. She didn't want to.  
  
As he was getting her underwear off, Quentin pushed the tip of his dick against Eliot's hole. Eliot took a shaky breath in anticipation. Feeling Quentin there made his hand stop for a second, leaving Margo's underwear halfway down her thighs. Quentin was rubbing Eliot's hips and trying to go as slow as possible. He felt his dick enter Eliot and his balls tightened, his stomach tensed and a wave of pleasure washed over him as he slid inside entirely. Eliot was adjusting to the feeling of Quentin inside him and he looked down on Margo. He got rid of her underwear entirely and looked at her body, gold skin, soft edges, small frame. He started kissing her hips and got closer and closer to where her hand had been.  
  
Quentin started thrusting out slowly and in again. He moaned and gripped Eliot's hips to contain himself. He was lost, he was alive, he was there. He was rolling in and out of Eliot and his hand found his dick. Eliot moaned in Margo's hip. The feeling of Quentin's hand on his naked penis gave him all the courage he needed. He started licking at Margo's clit, circling it, rubbing with his tongue. Her hands were burried in his hair, pulling slightly.  
  
Quentin's pace was quicker and he was groaning, swept up with lust and pleasure. He looked down on Eliot's head burried between Margo's legs. She was breathing deeply, her boobs jutting out and her hands pushing Eliot's head closer. Eliot arched his back, pushing against Quentin and allowing him to get deeper. Quentin moaned at the new angle and kept thursting until he found Eliot's sweetest spot. When he felt Quentin hit his prostate, Eliot moaned again, sending vibration in Margo's sensitive flesh. Quentin jerked off Eliot's faster and Eliot was sucking and licking Margo's clitoris until she started whimpering. Her body was rolling and tensing up, she was nearly there.  
  
Eliot found a rhythm that made Margo pull his hair and kept the pressure on until Margo was moaning and asking him to keep going between erractic breaths. Quentin looked over to see Margo's body spasm under Eliot's tongue, Eliot moaned a little to send her over the edge and she came moaning Eliot's name, her back arched, pleasure flowing through her. Eliot kept licking at her, she was still pushing herself in his mouth, whimpering. The pressure in her body released and Eliot moved from her clitoris to her stomach and left a kiss there before leaning back, his back flat against Quentin's chest.  
  
"Your turn" whispered Quentin against Eliot's hear, jerking him off more purposefully. Margo was still watching Quentin's hand glide over Eliot's dick, propped on her elbows, legs still open.  
  
Quentin found Eliot's prostate again and synchronised his hand with his thrusts. Eliot arched his back, his head thrown back, riding the waves of pleasure. He could still feel Margo on his lips, and Quentin's hand was beginning to feel too good for this to last. Eliot was thrusting up Quentin's hand, his hips jutting forward, his breath getting out of control. Quentin kept hitting Eliot's sweet spot, making him moan. With his free hand, Quentin craddled Eliot's balls, making his breath shake. Eliot's body was rocking with his own pleasure-induced spasms, Quentin's hands and his thrusts. He started to feel his body tighten, he was moaning more and more.  
  
Margo watched as Elliot's body got more and more tense until he came with a small cry. His body rode the wave of pleasure, still thrusting to meet Quentin's movements. His walls tightened on Quentin who was still rocking back and forth, biting his lips and groaning every now and then. Eliot gripped Quentin's hand to tell him to stop gliding over his sensitive skin. Quentin pulled out of Eliot, his dick shining and red from the pressure and pleasure that just left. He fell back on his heels and started to jerk off, deseprate to come. Margo crawled over to him, a candom in hand and a plan in mind.  
  
She slid off the used candom and replaced it with the new one, he was almost surprised to feel her hands there, it had been so long since they both touched. She pushed Quentin's back against the bed so he was sitting there, his dick pressed to his stomach, his body still rolling, chasing after some pressure, some release. Quentin looked used, ready to come, his eyes weren't focussing on anything and he let Margo handle his body. Margo straddled Quentin and his eyebrows shot up when he felt his dick sliding inside her. He felt his stomach jump and heat up again at the tight and wet feeling of Margo surrounding him. He whimpered when she started moving up and down on him, too tired and pleasure-ridden to do anything more than feel. A blush was spreading to his torso and he couldn't control the small whimpers and moans that left his lips. His whole body was too tired to move.  
  
Margo rubbed her clit while riding him, her body already finding a good pace. The rythm got Quentin's attention and he looked at her in awe, his chest heaving. Quentin and Margo locked eyes. Her dominant gaze and his hooded eyelids made them moan in unison.  
  
"I can't last much longer" He warned in a breath.  
  
"Me neither" she said as she focussed on the movement of her own hand.  
  
She felt Eliot's body warmth beind her. He snaked his hand in front of her to cup her breast and play with her nipple. He licked and bit at her neck. She smiled in pleasure and rocked harder on Quentin. Quentin seemed to take note of her boobs, round and soft, boucing with her movements. He put his hands on her hips to help her ride him and licked at her nipple. He blew on the wet patch he just made and started thrusting more purposefully. She threw her head back at all the attention she was getting, resting against Eliot's chest. Quentin was close, his stomach was bubbling and he could feel Margo's insides tightening over him. She sped her pace on her clitoris and came suddenly with a surprised moan. She squeezed down on Quentin, her body tipping Quentin's over the edge. Quentin closed his eyes shut, his orgasm hitting him hard. He was still thrusting up, his body moving by itself to get all the pleasure it could.  
  
Margo kept rocking on Quentin, riding the last of her orgasm. Quentin was breathing erratically, his body spasming with the last of his high. After a while, Eliot helped Margo off of Quentin and they both lay down lazily. As Quentin was catching his breath, he looked down on Margo and Eliot, sprawled on the bed, their bodies heaving, naked, glistening with sweat. They looked relaxed, happy, carefree.  
  
He got up to get rid of the candoms and came back to find them both tangled under the sheets, eyes closed. He joined them and for the first time in years, he fell asleep in a few seconds


End file.
